Risking My Life For Yours
by RKaarisNK
Summary: What if Donnie went back to save Lin? What would happen if Lin didn't die? This is a two-shot ( three if it's popular enough ) about the pairing LinXDonnie. Hope you like it! :D I will update REALLY REALLY SOON this I promise you!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY DUDES! SO I RECENTLY GOT INTO SAINTS ROW! I ship Lin and Donnie and there are apparently no stories for them so I decided to write one. Rated T for swearing! I'll see you at the end of the chapter and I'll probably upload another really soon! BUT THIS ISN'T A ONESHOT. It's like a two/three-shot if that makes any sense xD **

"Stay calm. We're gonna get outta this." Lin said, trying to conceal the fear in her voice. She would never admit it but she was so afraid. Sure she came off as a badass motherfucker, well she was, but she too had fears. Afraid of dying. Afraid of never seeing any of her friends again. Afraid of never seeing Donnie again. She controlled her breathing and kept as calm as someone stuck in the trunk of a car normally would. The ropes were starting to bite at her skin the more she tried to find her lighter in the back pocket of her pants.

Suddenly, the lid of the trunk opened and the moment her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Donnie, with a shocked expression on his face. "Lin?" He gasped. "Donnie listen to me, I swear to god..." Lin quickly said but was cut off when a searing pain shot through her left bicep. She wanted to scream but held it in by biting the inside of her cheek, almost tasting the coppery flavor of blood in her mouth.

"LIN!" She faintly heard Donnie cried. Her vision was blurry for a second but she willed herself to stay strong. It wasn't like she had never been shot before but it wasn't ever a good feeling. "Take a deep breath and count to ten, Donnie." Lin heard that bastard William Sharp say calmly, holding a hand in front of Donnie's chest and using his other to shove his .44 Shepherd into one of the pockets on his suit.

"Count to ten? You just shot my girl!" Donnie yelled angrily. Lin couldn't help but smirk a little. His girl? She never thought of their relationship in that way but it was a nice thought to think about, especially when you're kind of dying of pain thanks to a gunshot. Fuck. Now that she thought about the excruciating pain, she couldn't help but feel the pain again.

"Yes, it's tragic." She heard Sharp say before he slammed the lid back down, leaving her and the rookie in total darkness again. The two of them rocked about in the boot of the car, trying to push the lid open even though their efforts were pretty useless and futile. Sharp pushed the Voxel from the back but the car was so heavy it didn't move an inch. "Could you give me a hand here?" The cold-hearted lawyer said, annoyed that that nimrod, Donnie wasn't already helping him push the car off the edge.

The said mechanic walked over and slowly placed his shaking hands on the lid of his crush's car. "Why did...why did you..." He stammered, a million thoughts rushing through his brain, wondering why his best friend's uncle would do something like this. "Lin was working with the Saints. Now would you give me a hand? This car is heavy..." Sharp pushed the car with all his might. Suddenly, the pair of hands next to his walked away from the car. "Donnie, where are you going?" He said, turning to look where that idiot was going to. He saw the boy walk to his majorelle blue Quasar, getting in quickly before driving off.

The old man scoffed before returning back to the car, muttering under his breath. "Children." He proceeded to try and push the car but it was so heavy.

As Donnie drove away, he contemplated two choices. Either drive away and try to possibly get over Lin's inevitable death which was practically impossible or turn back and save her but lose his friendship and ties with both his best friend Joseph and the Westside Rollerz. These two choices weighed heavily on his brain. "Fuck Joseph. I'm coming for you Lin!" Donnie said angrily before violently turning the steering wheel, speeding back to save the girl he loved.

"Hey...stay...stay calm. We're gonna get outta this." Lin said, not giving up on finding her lighter. She was about to cry, half admitting to herself the fact that she'd probably not make it out alive when suddenly, she heard a gunshot from outside the boot.

William Sharp fell forward, feeling a harrowing pain in his shoulder and knee. He immediately turned and saw Donnie standing there, an GDHC .50 in his hands, pointed straight at Sharp. "Donnie! What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled out, holding his shoulder where the bullet shot through, glaring at the imbecile. Donnie walked forward and gave him a few good punches, surprisingly painful for such a wimp like Donnie. "How-Dare-You-Fucking-Hurt-Lin!" He yelled out with each punch.

He ended off with grabbing the man's collar and throwing him to the side before opening the boot. The first thing he noticed when Lin looked up at him was the fact that tears fell out of her eyes as she looked at him in disbelief. He was shocked that someone like Lin would cry but that wasn't his main priority now. It was to make sure she was alright.

Lin was caught by surprise when she saw that the lid had opened again. She was even more surprised when she turned her head and saw Donnie, panting heavily. "D...Donnie?" She whispered. She knew he had a thing for her but she never expected that he would come back for her.

As Donnie helped Lin get out of the boot by carrying her, he sat her on the boot, leaving the other Saint in the boot but he wasn't complaining. Donnie, with his quick hands, started untying Lin's ropes. "Y...you do know...what you've done by...saving me, right Donnie?" She looked at him while trying to catch her breath. By him coming back to save her, that would mean that he was backstabbing his good friend and betraying the Rollerz.

Not looking up from the ropes, he said "I know. But I just couldn't let you die." By then, he was about finished with her legs after untying her wrists when she grabbed him by the collar with her other hand that wasn't shot and pressed her lips against his.

Donnie was slightly taken aback by this but he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up to her feet. The adrenaline she felt from picking up the courage to kiss Donnie made Lin forget about the pain in her arm for the moment ( and apparently the awkward Saint in the car as well ). She put her arms around his neck and was about to deepen the kiss when she felt Donnie fall on her.

"Donnie?!" Lin cried before picking him up to see his hand on his chest, blood oozing out from the wound. Lin looked around and saw that smug bastard Sharp drive off in Donnie's Quasar, his arm that was out of the window being retracted with an AS12 Riot Shotgun in his hands. Lin knew that Donnie kept a shotgun in his car for emergencies. A bit of an irony now, isn't it? "That motherfucker!" Lin managed to yell out. She gently set Donnie down on the pavement while she untied the other guy in the boot.

After he was free, Lin shifted back to Donnie, checking out his wounds. She held his hand, looking at him with a very worried face. "Donnie? Donnie stay with me!" He looked up at her and smiled. "I love you." He said weakly before losing consciousness. "Donnie!" She cried. Lin checked if he was still breathing or not. He was but it was very faint.

Lin looked back at her fellow gang member "We have to help him!". Lin was strong, due to the long hours in the gym working out, so she tried to pick Donnie up in her arms but could barely lift him off the ground and she had her injured arm to thank for that. "Help me!" She said fiercely. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and so she looked up.

"Lin, we have to go." He said calmly. Lin shoved his hand off. "Stop fucking around and help me!" She swore in his face. "Lin, Sharp definitely called for backup. We have to move, now." He said, a little more impatiently this time. Lin refused to listen and made many attempts to carry Donnie up.

He couldn't take it anymore. They had to go. He grabbed her roughly, pressing hard on her gunshot wound. Lin grunted in pain as he pulled her up to her feet. "You'd better fucking let me go you asshole!" She yelled out, trying hard to fight back but the pain in her left arm was unbearable, especially with the pressure being applied to it. "You fucker!" She said again, trying hard to get out of his grasp but he was already pulling her away to the front of the Voxel.

He looked back at her and tried to reason with his lieutenant. "Lin, we don't have time!" He then heard loud gunshots and the sounds of cars screeching in the distance. "Lin, we have to go. NOW." He continued pulling her away. With every step, Donnie got further and further away from Lin as she reached her right hand out to him, as if trying to grab for him.

Donnie risked his life to save her and she couldn't just leave him to die. She was caught in the same decision as Donnie once was. She had two choices. Save Donnie but possibly get shot a few more times and die or leave him and possibly live to regret it, courtesy of survivor's guilt. Lin thought about it after the other Saint threw her into the backseat.

**DUN DUN DUN! suspense :) As I said, there will be a next chapter which is sort of the ending? And if this is popular enough, I will upload an alternate ending that I already have in mind... Review if you liked it and stuff. BuhBye 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAHA I COULDN'T HELP BUT CONTINUE XD so here it is! The 'ending'! And guys, thank you all for your reviews, I giggled for 5 minutes straight and I just had to continue writing IMMEDIATELY! enjoy this next chapter and I will update soon! :D see you at the bottom of the chapter! Just to clarify something, this story does NOT follow most of the events in the game ( although there are only two chapters xD ) sorry this took so long though... Just to clarify something, Damon is the protagonist. I needed a name so...yeah. But he's not gonna play that big a part in the second part of the two-shot. **

Weeks had passed since that night and Lin was a mess. She still went on missions and stuff but she wasn't as focused as she was before. Her aim wasn't as good and her racing wasn't up to par either which was a shocker since Lin was one of the best racers in Stilwater.

Whenever there wasn't a mission to take down another gang or another shootout to attend to, Lin would either stay at home in bed doing nothing or go to that same riverside where she left Donnie to die.

One day, Lin drove there and didn't leave the car. Sitting in her Voxel, Lin rested her arm on the window that was rolled down. Her mind couldn't help but drift back to what had happened a week after Donnie's death.

-FLASHBACK-

Lin just got back home after getting medical attention at the church from the rest of the Saints. It was a tough day as usual but she couldn't get Donnie out of her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, she would picture Donnie smiling at her, just as he was right before she left him barely breathing on the pavement. She was guilt-stricken, not being able to save him. If Donnie didn't come back for her, she would've died but this was how she repaid him, by not saving his life.

Lin then grabbed her phone from her pocket and called up one of the rare friends she had made during her time in the Westside Rollerz. They weren't bad people, she realized, at least not all of them. Sure they would kill when it was needed but they were much more light-hearted than the Saints and they tried their best to ease Lin into the gang, making lame jokes and whatnot. Anyway, back to her phone call.

"Lin? It's like...three in the mornin." The other person on the line said groggily, as if just awoken from sleep. "Von, you need to know something." Lin said very seriously. "Sure. Hit me." Von replied, his voice immediately matching her tone. "I'm no longer one of the Rollerz. I need you to trust me when I say I can't explain why but I need you to do something for me. Please." She sighed.

Von's eyes widened. It wasn't like Lin to say something without a tone of sarcasm in her voice. In this case, it was replaced with desperation. Lin never said 'please' so Von was a little caught off guard. He immediately agreed, seeing how serious the situation was.

"If Price or Sharp says ANYTHING about Donnie, I need to know, immediately. You can't fucking tell anyone about this." Lin said, narrowing her eyes. "O...okay." Von replied, a little unsure of the situation but he trusted Lin enough to not question her further. He promised himself he wouldn't doubt her. "Good. And Von? ...Thank you." Lin said before immediately hanging up on him. At this point, Von had already received the two biggest shocks of his life : Lin saying 'please' and Lin saying 'thank you'. He could die a happy man.

About 4 days passed but there was no news from Von. Knowing Price, he'd hold a funeral for his best friend. Lin was just waiting for the address. She was starting to get impatient and stopped racing altogether, at least until she heard from Von. Lin was in her house, disassembling and reassembling her various guns when her cell phone on the table started to ring. Dropping all the pieces on the table at once, she picked it up and was glad to see the caller ID that read 'Von'.

"Von?! Why the fuck am I just hearing from you?" She said angrily. "Lin, get off my fucking case okay? I just heard about Donnie." He said, a little pissed off at her tone of voice. "Right...sorry. But what about Donnie?" She apologized. "It's alright. Price told us all that Donnie's funeral was in two days. Shit, he was a good guy." Von sighed. Even though Donnie and him never had many chances to talk, the gang knew him as the jester that always lightened the mood when it got too serious.

"...yeah. He sure was." Lin said sadly, remembering all the fun times she ever had with Donnie. She even remembered that one time they entered a race together and how bummed he was when she emerged champion, beating the smugness out of him. The prize money was used to pay for all their beer that night they got so wasted. So many things happened that night, but some things were better off forgotten, especially under those circumstances.

"Anyway, I'll give you the address but...are you planning to attend it? Shit's gonna go down if you do, especially with what you've done." Von said, saying those last few words with disappointment. "What, Price told you all what I did?" Lin said, not really caring what that fucker said. "Yeah. He said you lured Donnie out and killed him. Mr. Sharp tried to help him but...barely escaped with his life." Von said uncomfortably. "WHAT?! That fucker!" Lin yelled over the phone, almost deafening him.

"Bitch! Don't yell over the fucking phone!" Von cried, annoyed by the yell. "S...sorry. But Price was lying. I...look, all I wanna know is when and where the funeral's happening. You have to trust me that I didn't do any of that shit." Lin sighed, holding back her anger at Price. That fucking liar told everyone that Lin was a murderer. Anyone who believed him were idiots. You'd be a dumbass to not see that Lin and Donnie clearly had a thing for each other, at least Donnie did. Von told her the address and when she was silent, he continued. "...you're not...going, right Lin?" She didn't reply and hung up, leaving Von to wonder if she'd really show up. He truly hoped she didn't.

Those two days passed pretty quickly and Lin finally decided to show her face at the church, just to grab some extra guns. She scolded herself for forgetting to stop by Friendly Fire to load up but no use ranting now. While there, she saw Damon again. Or rather, he saw her again.

"Lin?" He called out, just as she was leaving with a few guns slung around her shoulders. She didn't stop walking. Damon walked towards her. "Where are you going with those guns?" He asked. Lin stopped for a moment, slightly turning her head over her shoulder. "None of your fucking business." She continued on to her car and got in, driving off.

Damon didn't try to stop her since he knew that no matter what he said, he couldn't stop her. So in the end, he stayed at the church and waited for her to come back, but she never would.

After a good cry in the car during the furious drive, Lin finally reached the address of where the funeral was taking place. It was at an old cemetery. She got out of her Voxel and leaned against a tree and watched the blue gang from a distance away. She double-checked that her guns were all loaded before she took careful strides down a hill to walk over to where the majority of the Rollerz were crowding around a tombstone.

Lin heard many gasps from around her but she didn't stop walking until Joseph Price pulled her back, slamming her down onto the floor. "How dare you show your face around here, after all you did, Lin? How fucking dare you?!" He spat at her. Before he could kick her in the side, she rolled over and got up, taking one of her signature SKR-7 Spree SMG out of one of the holsters she strapped onto her thigh earlier and pointing it at Joseph. "I came here to avenge Donnie." She said as a matter-of-factly.

"So you came here to gun yourself down? How...appropriate." A voice said from behind. Lin would recognise that voice anywhere and she knew it belonged to the one and only, William Sharp. "You piece of fuck." She muttered under her breath, taking out another SMG and pointing it at him. "Well come on, boys. You heard the bitch. She's committing suicide! Guns out!" Price yelled out to his gang.

However, only a handful of them pulled out their guns. Some of the others, including Von, didn't want to pull their guns on Lin. After all, she was one of them not long ago and she had certainly left a lasting impression as one of the most respectable people they had ever met.

"Are you shitbags deaf? I told you to take out your guns!" He roared again, this time pulling out his own gun, a rifle which was a K6 Krukov. Some of the members who took out their guns started to drop them on the floor after Price lashed out at them like that. They, like most people, didn't like getting yelled at and they didn't feel like they deserved this crap. "For fuck's sake!" Price hollered before he raised his gun up and aimed it at Lin who jumped away at the last minute.

A few rollers shook their heads and fled the scene, not wanting to get caught up in the gunfire that would inevitably follow. They knew they might be punished later but they didn't want to risk anything. Getting killed by the Saints or getting killed by the Rollerz was not an option.

Lin, from where she was, hidden behind a tree now, aimed for Price, where she managed to get a few bullets through his thigh. As the gang leader fell to the floor, his uncle Will took out his pistol and shot a few times at the tree, just narrowly missing her.

- Meanwhile -

"Come on Von, we've gotta go!" One of the gang members shouted to his friend who stood at his car, watching the scene unfold before his eyes. "Chet, you can go first!" Von yelled back, not leaving where he was standing. "Why can't ya just leave, for fuck's sake man!" He sighed, pulling his friend into his car. Von punched him in the face, making him scarce, before turning his attention back to Lin, Price and Sharp, moving closer to them that by the time he stopped, he was standing a tree away from them.

By this time, all the Rollerz had cleared out. All but Von.

- Back to Lin -

Lin leaned her back against the tree bark, her breathing heavy, almost close to panting as she caught her breath. She closed her eyes for a second, thinking about Donnie again. She imagined the scene at the riverside again, where she had left him to die. She blinked back a couple of tears and when she opened her eyes, she saw William Sharp in front of her, his .44 Shepherd aimed for her.

* BANG! *

Lin's eyes were wide. But nothing happened. There was a gunshot but she was perfectly fine. Lin then looked to the ground and saw the old man lying on the floor, blood oozing out from his abdomen. She looked to where the shot was fired from and saw Von there, his beloved T3K Urban Shotgun in his hands.

She only took a glance at Von before harshly stepping down onto Sharp's gunshot wound, the anger she felt at the riverside resurfacing as she turned her foot sideways again and again, Sharp responding by crying out in pain. "Go fuck yourself." Lin said in a low voice before shooting William Sharp a couple of times in the face, watching blankly as she literally blasted his brains out.

"NO!" She could hear Joseph yell out from behind her. Lin turned to see his rifle pointed straight at her. "You bitch! First you kill my best friend, then you kill my uncle?! YOU FUCKER!" He screamed before shooting his gun non-stop. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact when suddenly, someone jumped in front of her.

Lin gasped. "VON!" he fell against her but his arms never fell as he blocked all the bullets from hitting her. After a while, he needed to reload his gun and she saw this opportunity and seized it. She took out her SMG and peered around Von, shooting Price. She kept firing and firing until his body laid on the ground in a pool of blood, motionless.

Lin took Von, who was surprisingly still alive, in her arms and slowly laid him on her lap as she began to cry again. This man who she barely even knew was ready to lay his life down for her and she just had to ask.

"Why...Why did you jump in for me you...you idiot..?" She whimpered, tears falling down onto his face.

"Because I liked you." He managed, smiling wearily up at her.

"The...the fuck? We've only known each other for like a few...weeks and you say...you say you liked me? That's so...fucking stupid!" She laughed through her sobs.

"You were so...bold and...hot and...stuff..."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah..." He said again, before he closed his eyes, and for good.

Lin knelt there, knowing that he passed. She cried loudly and hugged her friend's lifeless body. He didn't deserve to die like this. But then again, Donnie didn't deserve to die the way he did either, but these two men in her life died saving her. To be honest, she felt like a total screw up.

She now had two choices. She could leave Von here and go, contacting some member of the Rollerz anonymously and continue living her life with the Saints, like nothing ever happened and eventually try to forget these men's sacrifices but fail miserably, or she could just end it all here. It made sense. Even when she was a kid, her mom died for her.

Her dad would come home so drunk and beat the living shit out of her and her mother. But mostly her. The monster even made Lin watch as he murdered his wife with his bare hands. It was a miracle she even made it with the help of one of her best friends, Johnny Gat.

She knew he would be sad if she were to give up like this but, just sticking around would get all those who cared about her hurt. For Johnny.

Lin kissed Von on the forehead. She reached out for Von's shotgun from his pocket and put it in her mouth. A single tear fell down her face before she pulled the trigger.

**Well, that was depressing. I am so sorry about how it ended T_T. But next piece of GOOD NEWS : if this story gets popular enough, I will upload another ending which I have already written! So go on and promote it or something and leave many nice reviews and who knows? Maybe things wouldn't have ended the way they did. **

**The songs that I used to 'evoke' my feels to write this whole story was :**

**How to Save A Life - The Fray  
Goodbye - Avril Lavigne  
Nobody's Home - Avril Lavigne  
My Eyes - Christina Perri**

**Have a wonderful day and I'll see you all soon! :D**


End file.
